1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of snow plow dollies. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved snow plow dolly employing a simple yet sturdy construction that securely retains a snow plow thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
Snow plow dollies are well known in the art. All disclose a support frame for supporting the snow plow blade and snow plow jack, and positioning means, typically wheels but also casters, for maneuvering the snow plow blade once it has been placed on the dolly and detached from the carrying vehicle. Many also disclose adjustment means for accommodating different height snow plow jacks.
Buttner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,400 (Mar. 2, 1976), “Plow Dolly”, discloses a triangular steel dolly supported by casters located directly beneath each corner. The snow plow blade is supported by a V-channel attached to the top of the shorter side. A horizontally and vertically adjustable snow plow jack support extends across the two remaining sides of the dolly. There are no lateral members to prevent sideways slippage of the snow plow blade or snow plow jack.
Pester, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,435 (Apr. 18, 1989), “Snow Plow Alignment and Storage System”, discloses a triangular support frame with a caster located directly beneath each corner. At one corner is a snow plowjack support which is vertically adjustable by means of a screw jack. Notches to receive the lower edge of the plow blade are located at the other two corners. There are no lateral members to prevent sideways slippage of the snow plow blade or snow plow jack.
Iverson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,917 (Jun. 11, 1996), “Lightweight Snowplow Dolly”, discloses a trapezoidal shaped snow plow dolly. Non-swiveling casters are mounted directly beneath each end of the front member, and a single swiveling caster is mounted directly beneath the center of the rear member. Two vertical guideposts extend upward from either end of the front member to prevent the snow plow blade from slipping off in a forward direction. There are no lateral members to prevent sideways slippage of the snow plow blade or snow plow jack.
Elia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,531 (Feb. 25, 1986), “Snow Plow Dolly”, discloses a T-shaped snow plow dolly constructed of square steel tubing. The cross piece is supported by two non-swiveling wheels. Two small blade rests are mounted near the ends of the cross piece to prevent the snow plow blade from sliding off in a forward direction. The base piece is supported by a swivel caster at one end and is bolted to the base piece after insertion into a receiving socket. A plow frame support, mounted at the distal end of the base piece, is vertically adjustable, utilizing bolts. The dolly may be disassembled for each of storage. There are no lateral or front members to prevent slippage of the snow plow blade or snow plow jack.
Langenback, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,923 (Aug. 9, 1994), “Snow Plow Dolly”, discloses a cross-shaped snow plow dolly, supported by a wheel at the end of each arm, the wheels located directly below the arms. An upturned C-channel supports the snow plow blade. A scissor jack supports the snow plow jack and permits height adjustments to facilitate adjusting the height of the snow plow jack. There are no lateral members to prevent slippage of the snow plow blade or snow plow jack.
Archambault, U.S. Pat. No. D503,838 (Apr. 5, 2005), “Dolly for Transporting A Plow”, discloses a T-shaped snow plow dolly having wheels located directly beneath the support structure. It also discloses a small trough for cradling the bottom edge of the snow plow blade. There are no lateral members to prevent slippage of the snow plow blade or snow plow jack.
Reppen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,838 (Dec. 19, 1989), “Wheeled Carrier For A Snow Plow”, discloses a T-shaped support frame with generally trapezoidal supports extending beyond the short base of the carrier. The plow blade rests on resilient rub strips located on the side rails. A jackscrew projecting horizontally from front edge of the long base permits height adjustment of the rearward projecting snow plow jack support. The device folds up into a compact configuration for storage when not in use. The wheels are located directly beneath the support frame. There are no lateral or front members to prevent slippage of the snow plow blade or snow plow jack.
Petrell, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,898 (Sep. 24, 1991), “Mobile Platform For A Snow Plow”, discloses a snow plow jack support adjustable on an angle to allow for different heights of attachment. Two tall guides allow the plow operator to position the plow in the proper location prior to dropping the plow onto the platform. This dolly places wheels directly below the snow plow jack support. It also has no lateral members for preventing a snow plow from sliding off.
The Internet also discloses several snow plow dollies having similar features as the patented devices described above. “Quickmount”, at http://www.quickmountplowcart.com (Feb. 17, 2006), discloses a T-shaped snow plow dolly with an integrated jack lift. There are no members for preventing forward or lateral slippage. “Snow Plow Carts”, at http://www.4qte.com/snowplow_carts.html (Feb. 17, 2006), discloses an H-shaped snow plow dolly having lateral channels to retain the snow plow blade and the snow plow jack. Wheels for positioning the device are located directly beneath the frame. “The Plow Buddy”, at http://www.assoc-elec-prod.com/PBBenefits.htm (Feb. 17, 2006), discloses a T-shaped snow plow dolly having an integral scissor jack for adjusting the height of the snow plow jack. It uses outriggers to raise the wheels and thus lower the frame, but has no lateral or front members to prevent slippage of the snow plow blade or snow plow jack. “Alan's Homegrown Plow Dollies”, at http://www.snowplowing-contractors.com/plow_dollies.html (Feb. 17, 2006), discloses a T-shaped snow plow dolly having parallel lateral support members. The snow plow blade support member comprises front and rear lips to prevent the snow plow blade front falling off either forward or rearward, but does not comprise any lateral supports to retain the snow plow blade in place if lateral forces are applied. There is a platform for supporting a snow plow jack, but no lateral supports therefore. The wheels are located directly beneath the support frame.
Many of the disclosed devices comprise complicated mechanisms for adjusting the height of the snow plow supports. While some of the prior art discloses various means for preventing forward slippage of the snow plow blade, none discloses lateral members for prevention of sideways slippage of the snow plow blade or the snow plow jack. Most position the wheels or casters directly beneath the frame, thereby providing a higher center of gravity and less stability during movement. None of the prior art discloses a simple, inexpensive snow plow dolly having a low center of gravity for stability and front and lateral support members for securing a snow plow thereon without risk of front or lateral slippage during movement.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a low cost, easy to manufacture snow plow dolly having a low center of gravity.
It is a further objective to provide a low cost, easy to manufacture snow plow dolly having front support members to prevent forward slippage of the snow plow blade.
It is yet a further objective to provide a low cost, easy to manufacture snow plow dolly having lateral support members to prevent sideways slippage of the snow plow blade.
It is yet a further objective to provide a low cost, easy to manufacture snow plow dolly having lateral support members to prevent sideways slippage of the snow plow jack.
Other objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.